


untitled thank you poem.

by takemyhandandjumpintotheabyss



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Free Verse, Poetry, thank you poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemyhandandjumpintotheabyss/pseuds/takemyhandandjumpintotheabyss
Summary: Me posting a work on here? It’s more likely than you think.Anyways, here’s a little poem I wrote for a writing challenge for the following prompts:Write about someone that supports you.Write a letter thanking someone for something they did that impacted you.Write a poem using repetition.I don’t know, I guess be thankful for the the strength you find in adversity? It’s hard to describe how much you cherish another person and everything they do for you... I don’t know. Have this poem lol
Kudos: 2





	untitled thank you poem.

I see the way you care.

I know,  
It’s embarrassing,  
Because God forbid you be anything other than  
Cold and distant.

I see it in the tea you make every morning,  
The little notes scrawled on the labels.

I see it in the way your eyes light up at the sound of his name,  
The grin that fills your face.

I see it in your embrace,  
Holding me close as I  
Shake and  
Cry and  
Fall apart.

I see it in your smirk  
As I finally get something right.

I see it in your strength,  
The way you weather the storm,  
Carrying the burden of so many.

I see it in your tears,  
The pain masked behind a poker face,  
The sobs that rack your body.

I see it in the little details,  
The small gestures,  
How much you do.

I see the way you care.

_thank you._


End file.
